A Page of Deceit
by mezipan
Summary: A common day thief that likes to dress up and parade as a noble gets into trouble beyong her control. She loses friends she made and possibly ruined her life. Read for more!
1. Chapter 1

A Page of Deceit

Chapter One

Of course it hadn't been anyone's fault that the plan had turned out bad. They always do in the end and it was a fact that we had all accepted grimly. Then again, that was before we were being chased by ten on the King's Own. This time I didn't know what we had stolen; only that I had helped and therefore I would get the same punishment as my comrades. I ran faster. Soon I was in the front and led the other three that were with me around a corner and into a familiar alley.

It was dark, almost pitch black. The moon wasn't able to offer what little light it had to this small cramped space, which was all the better for us. I didn't need it to find what I was looking for, and the darkness would help slow down the King's Own. My finger tips brushed against the rough metal of a small circular ring. I tried to open the hatch quietly, but that was simply an impossibility at that point. The farther I pulled the lid open the louder it seemed to squeal and screech in protest.

I point a dirty finger to my lips indicating for the men following me to be quiet and ushered them down the hole. The King's Own were right behind us, their shadows looming at the beginning of the alley. Were they really that scared to follow us? It had seemed a possibility, but it was one that I wouldn't hold on to. Soon Raoul of Goldenlake would be there to put the men back in shape. I followed after the last of my men went into the hole and closed the hatch.

The lid closed down with a last unbearably loud squeal, making me clench my teeth in frustration. When it finally slammed shut I let out a breath of air that I didn't know I had been holding. In the darkness I could see six pairs of dots glued to me as they waited for me to tell them what to do next. After all I had gotten them this far. Knowing the job was almost done I went to the front of the group and led my through the under ground tunnel system that only a few select people knew.

The men behind me relaxed more as we walked farther away from where we had been. As far as I could tell we were safe until the King's Own caught us again, which reminded me; who thought of the plans? Whoever it was needed to be replaced, because this was the third time we almost got caught. I was done with having to run away.

"Ray how much farther?" I turned around at the voice of Sid. He was one of the oldest members of my group nearing forty. He was also the tallest one and the tunnel didn't do anything to help him. Sid had been forced to bend over as he walked, his graying hair sweeping in front of his face unceremoniously.

It only took me a couple of seconds to determine that we would reach the right exit in another few minutes. The tunnel system that we were in had been adapted by slavers, thieves, and the sorts. It led almost anywhere in the city of Corus, except for the palace grounds. Once one got used to the winding tunnels, and when you kept track of the exits and turns the tunnels saved you a lot of time. "I would guess at ten minutes. Can you keep up until then?" I asked him. He had a horrible cough. None of the healers had been able to heal him unfortunately and now it was something he had to live with.

"No, I will be fine." He managed to croak back to me mid cough. I left him at it. There was no point in keeping idle chit chat with him if he was just going to hack away. Instead I wandered through my own thoughts.

No one had informed me of what we were stealing. It had never occurred to me to ask. "What did you guys take?"

I heard shuffling noises behind me and then some strange whistles and clicks. Stopping in the middle of the tunnel I turned around to face slit-pupiled blue eyes gazing back at her.

"You stole the dragon!" I shrieked. The small creature seemed to be glaring at me as if I was the sole one to blame. There was a small collar around the immortals neck that didn't seem to belong there and glowed brightly as the dragon struggled to get free.

"You know dragon's claws, when pounded to ash, sell for a high price in the Market." Tanim told me with a huge grin on his face. I stared at the dragon unable to look away from the creature. I had heard rumors about the immortal and the person she lived with Daine. We were in a lot of trouble if any of those rumors were true.

"How did you manage to get her?" I asked awed by the creature.

"The collar, Master Nemphroy made it, said it would restrain her and keep her silent." Tanim shrugged his shoulders, not caring in the least as to what crime he had just committed.

I was starting to feel scared for once. This theft would have us all hung. Daine was good friends with the King and she was married to most powerful mage in Tortall. I was only positive that if she was made so would they. We wouldn't get a trial once we were caught, because we would surely get caught. It might not happen at first, but it would happen.

"Keep walking Rayne." Tuk ordered me. "We can't be staying here all day."

I watched as Tanim stuffed the dragon inside of a grain sack with a few protested whistles coming from it and then turned around. The faster I led them out of the tunnels that faster I could get away. Then again, I would never be able to get away from this life. It would always be there to bite back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It hadn't taken long for us to make our way back to the small hideout we called home. In reality it was a small shack with three rooms. The privy was outside, mainly because the smell was unbearable and no one wanted to clean it out. We were all crowded in one of the rooms closest to what we called a kitchen. The baby dragon sat on a small table in the middle of the room. She was still trying to get the collar off.

The poor thing. I could only imagine how sad it must have felt at that moment. Sadly there was nothing I could do. My mates would as soon as kill me if I had even started to think of freeing the dragon. "How are you going to contain her?"

Tanim shrugged at me. He didn't care as long as he got his money. "The collar will keep her calm for now. We can just lock her in a room."

At least they hadn't hurt her. Not that they could have. It still made me feel slightly better about the situation. Who knew, maybe Daine hadn't noticed her missing friend yet.

"Can we just get on with it?" Tuk demanded to know. He didn't look happy and I wasn't surprised. His last helping of warmweed, his favorite type of drug, had been a couple of hours ago. His gray eyes kept searching the small room as if something was going to jump of the walls and get him.

"We have to wait for the mage." I hurriedly told them. "Kitten come here." The dragon came over to me, with all three men staring at me.

"How—"Tuk wanted to know. His eyes goggling me and the dragon. I shifted my feet nervously, not wanting to look at any of them.

I shrugged. "I have met her before, at the palace." The dragon or Kitten I should say chirped approvingly when she got to my arms. I had never spent a great deal of time trying to get to know Daine, but I had spent it well with Kitten.

"That mud hole." Tanim spat on the ground to show his distaste. "You are going to endanger all of us if you keep going back."

I just rolled my eyes having heard this talk a million times and settled with playing with Kitten. None of the men were happy I went to the palace. The life of a thief wasn't supposed to mix with the life of nobility, but I couldn't help it. Both appealed to me in different ways. I loved going to the parties that King Jonathon and Queen Thayet held. They were always extravagant with plenty of people to talk to.

"Do you guys hear that?" Tuk asked in a high pitched voice. It must had been the drugs taking their toll on him because Tanim and I shook our heads. Regardless I tried to listen carefully for any sounds and could hear nothing.

"Go take your warmweed before you make us all crazy." Tanim told him harshly. None of us liked the drug. It was the deadly thing with us that always seemed to taunt us. Once I had almost taken it, then Tanim had found me and stopped my hand before I could pop it into my mouth. Tuk shivered at the mention of the drug and drifted into the kitchen.

There was a cry of help not even two seconds later, followed by what sounded like something heavy falling to the floor. Kitten leaped onto my back, clutching for dear life and changing colors to a deep angry red. The weight of the dragon was less than I had expected, but it was still a surprise. While I struggled to pull out my sword, Tanim ran into the kitchen with Sid right behind him. Seconds later another scream filled the air.

What was going on in there?

Being as stupid as I was, my feet led me into the kitchen right behind my mates. Tanim and Tuk lay on the ground with swords both at their throats. I quickly let out a sigh of breath when I saw their chests heaving up and down as they took in ragged breaths of air. I recognized the uniforms of the King's Own, but I could believe they had found us.

Kitten recognized them to. She immediately jumped off me back and onto the ground in front of me hissing angrily at them. A woman about five feet five inches tall walked forward with spring wild curls bouncing around her. Daine went to the dragon, trying to calm the creature down, while swords were pointed at me.

Great, I was in for it. Kitten knew me as a noble, not the thief. I would get double the sentence for my crimes.

"What is Kitten doing here?" one of the men asked from the King's Own.

Daine shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't been able to get anything from dragon to my utter relief.

A tall lanky man with black hair came forward looking furious. I had heard rumors about Numair Salmalin. These I had believed to be true, although some of them were extremely far fetched. Those I had simply dismissed, but from what I had heard, made all of my common sense come back to me and I cringed against the wall not wanting to feel the wrath of the greatest mage in Tortall.

"Daine is Kitten alright?" he asked his wife. When she nodded to me, he turned his full attention to me. I tried to cower back some more, but the wall got in my way. Then, just as he was about to say something, I'm not sure what, something pulled me back through the wall.

Debris flew everywhere, causing everyone in the room to loose their sight momentarily. Someone, I wasn't sure who grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pulled me up. The next thing I knew I was sprinting out of the house and in the street. There were people everywhere staring at the house with smoke coming out of the glassless windows. I managed to catch a glimpse of the person pulling me along and could see Master Nemphroy.

Relief swept through me, all too quick. Right behind us were five men from the King's Own. "Here take this, and run!" Nemphroy told me after shoving a small bundle into my hands.

I ran.

I wasn't about to wait around for those guards to catch me. Besides I had a party to attend to the next day. There were some screams behind me as woman clambered to get out of the way of Nemphroy as he threw a fire ball of the guards containing for a couple of seconds. Soon Numair would be battling him and I knew that battle wouldn't last long. My legs picked up the pace leading me to some of the finer parts of town.

I only stopped when I couldn't hear the sounds of battle anymore. Then did I realize that I had stopped in front of a giant white house with a black wrought iron gate. There were some people in the court yard even though it was nearly midnight. A couple of them looked up and waved hello to me. I waved back and entered through the gate. I walked up to the closest person next to me and gently asked her, "Is Slate here?"

When she nodded I asked her, "Can you tell him Rayne is here? And tell him it's an emergency. Thanks." The girl hurried off and I sat down on a small bench underneath a tree. Whatever Nemphroy had given me was practically encrusted inside of my palm, I had been squeezing it so tight.

I peeled back the pieces of cloth that contained the item to reveal a bright jewel about half the size of my fist. It glowed a bright black, which surprised me the most. The black seemed to draw you inside of it whether you wanted to go with it or not. Quickly I broke my gaze and stuffed the jewel back inside of my pocket. I would just keep it until Nemphroy came to retrieve it. With that decided I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eyes, letting that darkness over take me gladly. Sleep sounded good to my body and I wasn't about to resist it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story just tell me I am pretty good at adding things into the plot at anytime! Oh and I am terribly sorry for all of my grammar mistakes and spelling errors! ^ ^**

Chapter Three

"Ray, hey wake up." There was a soft tap on my shoulder which grew to someone shaking me. My eyes flew open to see bright orange pin pricks gazing back at me. "Cat, get out of the way." The same voice said. It sounded annoyed and the pin pricks vanished revealing a tall man with short fuzzy brown hair. Tristan was a noble, perhaps the only one that I could trust. That alone was something that I had always found odd, but it was the truth.

"What in Mithros' name are you doing here?" Tristan asked while taking a seat next to me. "Sera said it was an emergency." I realized that we were outside in front of his very large house. All of the servants had dispersed leaving only us. That would be either very good or very bad. In Tristan's lap he held a very fat orange and black tabby cat. The animal was one of the fattest animals that I had ever seen and for some reason Tristan loved the thing.

I looked into his angel like face. I couldn't tell him what happened. The only thing he knew about me was that I enjoyed dressing like a noble and going to parties. He thought I was an everyday farmer who worked for a living. That was the only reason he was my friend. If I told him what happened then he would gladly hand me over to the Provost's guards.

"I have to get ready for the next party." I quickly told him. I couldn't meet his eyes in case he read through me all the lies that I was about to feed him. His laughter broke through the silence that had sat in the courtyard without us knowing.

"Is that really the emergency? Ray the party isn't until tomorrow. You have plenty of time." Tristan roared louder. I could have sworn I saw a couple of lights flick on inside of his house, but I kept that to myself. Let him laugh, it was good for him.

"Well it takes me awhile to prepare. Besides I don't know what I'm going to wear." I shot back at him, just like I thought any other noble girl would do. He ate it up.

"Okay, okay, come inside you can stay here for the next couple of nights if you want. I hope it will be okay with your mom, that is. If it isn't I can have a coach arranged to take you home." Tristan babbled on as he led me towards the house.

"No its fine, I can stay." I told him. I didn't have a family or home to go back to. The only family I ever had is now in the hands of the King's Own and soon the Provost. Tristan wouldn't understand if I told him. Before all this had happened I had told him about a fake family. One I had made up. Like every other gullible noble he believed my tale without hesitation.

Tristan led up through the giant marble doors and into the entry way that began his home. I was always in awe whenever I came to his house. It was one of the grandest places I had ever seen apart from the king's castle. There weren't that many servants around and those that were, greeted us kindly and bustled back to whatever they were doing. "Most of the maids have left, so we will just have to fix ourselves something to eat." Tristan told me with a smile on his face.

If only all nobles would be like Tristan, then maybe they wouldn't be hated by those lesser than them. I just shrugged my shoulders and led the way to his kitchen, since I knew his house by heart. I could walk through its hallways blindfolded and still find my way. Tristan was right behind me, having to stop a couple of times to discuss something with a maid.

I arrived to the kitchen before he had and went to cupboards where I knew spare bread and cheese would be. The kitchen was almost as big as his entry way with a giant counter in the middle of the room. Marble covered the tops of the counters and floor. Tristan loved marble. The shelves and cupboards were made of wood and had been dyed black to match the black and white theme going through out the room.

I had never understood why nobles insisted to spend so much money on making their homes look nice. As soon as all the food was out on the table Tristan came in with a smile and sat down in a chair opposite me. "People in this city are unbelievable." He said scornfully while taking a bite of cheese.

I grabbed a piece of bread. It was still warm from earlier that night spreading its heat throughout my finger tips and down my arms. "Why? What happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh the usual, thieves and what not. There are rumors going around that someone stole the Wild Mage's dragon." Tristan told me leaning into the table so that we were only a couple of inches away from each other. I tried not to give away any sort of emotion that would tell him that I had been apart of that theft.

"Is that even possible?" I finally asked.

"I doubt it." Tristan snorted leaning back into his chair to my great relief. "The Wild Mage wouldn't let that happen. Besides I doubt they would get far with the dragon, but it still makes an interesting tale."

I just nodded my head. If I had said anything then, I would have given everything up. At that point it would have been foolish. I had gotten away with it. Sure the King's Own would be looking for a fourth member and I was almost positive my mates would give me up, but I always had the ability of disguising myself as someone else. If I wanted to hide I could.

"Do you mind if I get some sleep?" I asked sheepishly. "I want to be well rested for tomorrow night."

Tristan seemed to remember why I was there and hurriedly got up.

"No, don't worry about it." I spoke quickly. "I know my way by now." He sat back down with a great full look on his face.

"Sleep well." He called at my retreating back. My hand shot up in the air telling him I heard and then I disappeared out the door and through the infinite hall ways of his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The dress I had chosen to wear for that night was blood red. It seemed fitting somehow after what happened the night before, as if I was mourning the coming death of my mates. The dress was lined with gold trimming along the edges and light floral designs etched into the dress. You almost couldn't see the designs because they were so light, but if you looked closely they were there. At first I had thought the dress was too elegant for me to wear. It had been one of Tristan's mother's before she had passed away, and it was very expensive, but he had assured me it was fine so there I was standing in front of the mirror gazing at myself.

"Oh Rayne, you look positively beautiful!" cried Sera one of the maid's that looked after me while I was visiting. I turned to look at the maid with a frown on my face. There wasn't anything that special about me. My hair was midnight black that always remained straight except for a few strands which curled to frame my oval shaped face. My eyes were charcoal gray and placed on even sides of my too straight nose. "We must fix up your hair though." The maid bustled over.

"No thanks Sera!" I hurriedly told her. I couldn't let her see the scars on my neck. No one could see those scars, so I had always worn my hair down whenever I went anywhere.

"My Lady, what will the men be thinking when they see you?" Sera asked exasperatedly.

"They will see the dress and be dumbfounded that it even existed." I told her firmly. "The hair remains untouched and where it is."

After more arguing she finally left me alone to fret around the room. If my mates had told the King's Own about me, then they would surely await for me at the dance. I could always pretend to be sick, but that would seem too suspicious, plus it would put Tristan in danger. Even though he was a noble, he was still a friend to me. I had to go. That was the only choice presented to me. People would notice if I wasn't there. I would just have to be careful about who I talk to.

Having decided that I felt somewhat prepared to leave and get the night on with. My nerves started to act up and got me even more excited as I entered the carriage and the horses pulled me away. I could see Tristan gazing at me with wistful eyes out of peripheral vision. "Is there something you would like to say?" I ask, finally unable to take his constant staring any longer.

He had sensed the annoyance in my voice and chuckled at me. "I never understood how you could act like a noble. As a merchant's daughter, and one who works in the field everyday, you certainly do know how to carry yourself and act when it comes to nobility."

"And I sir have never understood how you could let a mere commoner wear your mother's and sister's garments because she simply wanted to go to a dance." I retorted. "It isn't about understanding. You don't need to, you want to. That's the problem with nobles, they question everything."

"I don't think that is just nobles. Everyone questions life. Tell me do you ask yourself questions everyday about what will come, or what will happen?" Tristan pushed. He was launched in a thought process now and would be hard to stop. "Everyone questions life whether they are noble bred or not."

"That is true, but nobles question it more." I wouldn't let this drop, at least not until he got my point. "Say there is a small boy in the road begging for a coin. Most nobles wouldn't give him a penny, others might, then there are those who would stand there and ask themselves or the boy why they should get the coin. Most commoners would simply give him the coin instead of ask him pointless questions."

Tristan didn't say anything after that. The silence suited me rather well and I left him to my thoughts. Meanwhile the carriage had traveled all the way to the front of the castle and now waited in a line to the front door. Right before it got to the front door Tristan looked at me. He almost looked sad for some unknown reason. "Do you really think all nobles are like that?"

I thought that over, "not all of them, but most." I told him just as the door to our carriage opened. The light coming from the doors was too bright at first, blinding me. A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed my hand. My instincts kicked in and I began to panic when I realized that it was just a door man helping me out of the carriage. I quickly apologized and walked as fast as was allowed for a noble lady until the door man was out of sight.

Tristan was right behind me with a confused look on his face. "What was that back there?"

"What?" I asked him innocently.

"You almost knocked the man to the ground." Tristan told him as if I was delusional. Who knows maybe I was.

"Oh that, I couldn't see because of the light and was freaked out for a second. I'm fine now." I assured him. Tristan walked off murmuring to himself about commoners and nobles. I didn't try to listen in on him. Instead I followed behind him and entered two giant gold doors.

Loud music came from the room and people were either distributed on the dance floor or mingling with each other to the sides. Tables lined the walls with stacks of food and squires scurried around the room bringing drinks to anyone who wished them. All of a sudden I forgot about my nerves and the danger that I was putting myself into. The adrenaline that came with every dance surged through me and brought me closer to the dance floor.

My eyes gazed around the room until I found a group of women conversing with each other. My feet guided me towards them, while smoothly avoiding most people. When I got to the group all of the women welcomed me. One of them, a tall blonde woman with bright blue eyes and wearing a plain green dress stood to give me a hug. "Rayne dear, where have you been? I almost thought you wouldn't make it." She told me joyfully.

Calista De Lorse was a tall woman but also very young. She must have been in her very early twenties. I returned her hug joyfully. Out of all the women I hung out with at the dances she was one of the few that I liked.

"Oh and you look beautiful as always!" Calista cried out once she saw my gown.

"Please, it isn't me; it is simply the dress so give it your praise." I told her with a blush. The blood was rising to my cheeks as all the other women gave me compliments on my gown.

"Nonsense! It is you, now come take a seat beside me, we have much to catch up on." Calista pulled me down to a small purple sofa.

"Yes, you were just telling us how your daughter is going to marry a _merchant's _son." Fallabella sneered at Calista and me. She was one of the women that I didn't like. Her dirt brown hair was pinned on top of her head, making her angular shaped face stick out like a sore thumb. Her face was crooked almost as if it had been broken and never healed properly. Her black eyes swiveled between the two of us and went to the rest of the group. "How could you ever let your daughter do that to your family? I tell you if it was my daughter I would put her in her place." Fallabella explained to us.

"I know what you do to your sons and daughters and _I_ refuse to beat my children to make them learn a lesson." Calista explained to her slowly. "If my daughter wishes to marry a merchant's son then so be it."

"Really, how is it any different then marrying a noble?" I asked. All of the women turned to look at me. "If anything marrying a merchant's son would be better for your daughter."

"How so?" asked one of the other women, Amena asked.

"Look at it this way." I continued. "A merchant's son has always had to live a life of hard work. At least you will know for sure that he will work hard at running your estate when that time comes. I doubt he would slack off on his job."

All of the women except Fallabella nodded their approval. This was something that I would never get used to. The women of the group always seemed to agree with what I had to say. It unnerved me more then stealing something from someone. When I didn't offer to say anything more on the subject they moved on to something new. Talk continued for hours. Some of the women would always leave to dance with someone and then come back. Whenever someone asked me to dance I would hurriedly leave. It gave me the opportunity to scope out the room and see who was at the dance without being seen.

This opportunity came to me a lot that night and after a couple hours of dancing I was exhausted. I excused myself from the last guy I was dancing and went to the outside patio. No one else was out there allowing me the entire space. I walked around the corner and sat on a bench that over looked a small pond. Ducks swam in the middle making the surface of the water ripple.

"There you are at least." Nemphroy appeared next to me. I looked around and no one else was there.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him. "If anyone here sees you then we will both be caught."

"Hush child, no one will see or hear me." Nemphroy assured me. "Do you know how hard it is to find you? I never did think it would be that complicated, but I stand corrected."

"How did you get away from Numair?" I asked him quietly, while still staring out at the pond.

Nemphroy snorted at me or at the question, I wasn't sure. "I had to hide behind a smoke ball. He wasn't expecting it, but there was no way I could defeat a mage with that much power in a fair battle."

I smiled grimly at the truth. "So what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you." Nemphroy told her seriously. "The others were caught and that leaves us to finish the job."

"Finish the job? What job?" I nearly shouted. "Nemphroy I don't want to finish a job. I want to forget about the last one."

"Calm down child!" Nemphroy hissed at me angrily. "You will get us both in trouble, now listen. Those buffoons won't give away your secret to the Provost Pigs so you are safe for now. Meanwhile while they are most likely tortured for information we need to steal back that dragon."

Torture.

That is what this has come down to. My mates were being tortured while I danced away at parties. All so Nemphroy could achieve his stupid goal and one that I never knew. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Nemphroy asked me. I could hear the dangerous tone in his voice and tried not to cringe away.

"I can't help you steal the dragon." I told him weakly.

"Don't be ridiculous. The creature loves you, I found out that much." Nemphroy didn't get it. He didn't understand that I didn't wan to steal anymore. "When it is time I will come back to get you. In the meantime have a nice time." He winked at me and then disappeared.

I sat on the bench feeling weak and nauseous. Very gingerly I picked myself up and walked away from the dance and back to my carriage where I waited for Tristan the rest of the night. I wouldn't be able to steal Kitten again. There was no way that it would succeed. Everything was turning out the wrong way. I wasn't supposed to be a thief. I was supposed to be far away from Corus.

I didn't realize when we had stopped in front of the house. Tristan had to shake me to get my attention off of my problems. I excused myself from everything else that night and went straight to my room. After soaking in a quick bath I slipped into a pair of breeches and a loose tunic that were comfy enough to sleep in. My hair was up in a horse tail and out of my face when I turned around to find the silver gleam of a dagger placed against my throat.

I didn't have time to react so I held still. "Why did you run from me?" asked an all too familiar voice. My blood ran cold in my body causing me to freeze. All thoughts and emotions were frozen into place as the person entered my vision.

Damian was tall and handsome with gorgeous black hair. He had hazel brown eyes that could snap a twig if they wanted to, just with their gaze. Those eyes locked with mine, causing my knees to become weak. "You deserted us, so you could come play noble." He accused me.

"Damian—how?" I whispered meekly. My words were cut off as the dagger crept closer to my neck.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" he whispered in my ear. Of course, I couldn't give him any reason and he knew that. I felt a flash a pain along my neck and fell to the floor screaming. I put my hand to my neck and it came away red. My screaming stopped at the sight of the blood. My blood. The dark covered my vision and I couldn't see anything. The pain was too much to bare and I let the dark sink into me hoping it would make the pain go away soon, and it did.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, but something was wrong with the logging in server or something…not too sure. I hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry, there is going to be plenty more, it doesn't end with this. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me. I could always use new ideas.**


End file.
